


Break A Leg

by chamilet



Category: Outsourced (TV)
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamilet/pseuds/chamilet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for fandomwords100 on LJ in March 2011. Prompt: Luck, Bonus Word: Green</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break A Leg

“Todd?” Manmeet questioned. “Why did you just suggest that Gupta break his leg? I thought you liked him?”

“Oh no. It’s what you say to someone when they’re going on stage,” Todd explained. “You know, in a play or a...a band...?”

Manmeet still looked confused. “Why not say ‘good luck’?”

“Because that’s _bad_ luck in the world of theater.” Todd saw realization dawn on Manmeet’s face.

“Aaaahh, I see. So what you really mean is _Don’t_ break a leg...or mess up...or fail horribly.”

Todd nodded his head vigorously.

Manmeet turned a little green. “Does Gupta know that?”


End file.
